ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Tyrell
Leon Tyrell (born Leonard Brandon Williams February 28, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Pro Wrestling FIRE. Tyrell has also worked for Jay Jefferson's Universal Wrestling League where he got his start under the national spotlight. In his early career Tyrell worked for many Northeastern United States based promotions where he saw moderate success. Tyrell is a student of Matt Mathews and a good friend of his. Mathews' influence can be seen in Tyrell's ring style. Early life Tyrell was born in Manchester, New Hampshire. His family moved to Orlando, Florida when he was not even a year old. During his time in high school he worked several jobs in order to save money for wrestling school. Tyrell would eventually head back to his roots in New England to train. During this time he was noticed by popular star Matt Mathews. Tyrell, 18 at this time, was taken under Mathews' wing as his protégé. In that time the two developed a strong bond and become very close friends. Career Early career Tyrell's career began while he was still living in Orlando. While he had no prior training at any big wrestling school he was able to work his way to a respectable middle-card position in various local federations. After traveling north Tyrell began to work for two small companies while signing a developmental deal with the Slamtime Wrestling Corporation. Despite being trained by Mathews - a well-respected star by this point - Tyrell faced many difficulties breaking out on his own. 2008 -> Current Universal Wrestling League In July 2008, Tyrell was brought into the UWL. He quickly joined up with his mentor Matt Mathews. He was immediately given the role of your run-of-the-mill lackey, who's main purpose was to aid Mathews in his on-going feud with Johnny Slayer. Within a few Tyrell alongside Mathews became a co-host of the UWL.com exclusive show entitled Project Perfection. Tyrell would not have his first match until July 16, where he defeated Johnny Slayer will a roll-up. In the following weeks Tyrell would team up with Mathews on two occasions: once in a successful bout over two local superstars, and again in a tag match at Championship Extravaganza IV against the team of Slayer and Catastrophe. It would not be until October 1 Tyrell saw singles action once more. After an intentional disqualification against Tiger Claw, Tyrell aided Mathews in a beat down. Despite losing the match it was clear that Tyrell could have picked up the win, but the intentional DQ prevented this. Due to his alliance with Mathews, when the stable known as EPIC was formed Tyrell was given a spot. Being billed as UWL's future, Tyrell was given the moniker "The New Wave" by Tim Harrison. In this time Tyrell began to adopt the moves of his stablemates, most notably Mathews' Insuperable Lock, Blu's Roaring Elbow, and Harrison's Bullet Ride. While he did not see much action during EPIC's time as a unit, Tyrell often made his presence felt in promos and at ringside. Tyrell was supposed to be EPIC's fourth man at UWL's Three Year Celebration in an Elimination Tag Match versus the Best Team Eva. However he was replaced last minute by the returning John Anthony, thereby missing his chance to break out once more. When it was announced that UWL would be closing down after the Three Year Celebration it became clear that Leon's future was in the PWF, a company he had recently signed with (see below). Pro Wrestling FIRE Tyrell joined the ranks of PWF in late November. In his debut PWF match, Tyrell would defeat the both Jack Benevolence and Del Vec in a Triple Threat Match. The following week he defeated Flap Flanagan at PWF Origins by making him submit with the Insuprable Lock. Over the next few weeks Tyrell would have matches with the likes of Reck Maverick and others. During this time Jack Benebolence announced his intention to drive Tyrell from the wrestling industry through, "agressive means." This included costing Tyrell matches and jumping him on a regular basis. Prior to the Cabin Fever Supercard, Benvolence's manager Russell White was able to arrange a tournament involving Tyrell and Benvolence's partner, Chunga. Tyrell would lose to Chunga thanks to help from Benevolence, and become battered prior to the big Cabin Fever match. Despite this Tyrell was cleared to wrestle at the Supercard and defeated Benevolence with help from Hangman. The following week Tyrell teamed with Hangman and The Punk once more to meet the combined force of Benvolence, Chunga and Dustin Douglas (who would later be known as The Collective) in a losing effort thanks to The Collective isolating Tyrell from his partners. Finally though after weeks of speculation Tyrell and his surprise partner, his sister Mackenzie Tyrell, defeated Benvolence and Chunga in Tag Team action. A few weeks later Tyrell lost for the first time to Benevolence in a First Blood Match at the famous Arena in Philedalphia. The following week he bounced back with a win over Adam Abel and The Punk in a Triple Threat Match. Over the next few weeks, Tyrell began a side-feud with Abel, during which time he scored a second win over the young superstar. A remath was booked, and over the next two weeks the friendship that seemed to develop between the two began to sour. The three main causes were that Adam was oftentimes very disrespectful to Tyrell, that Tyrell accidently hit Abel with a Roaring Elbow, costing their team a match with Benevolence and Douglas, and then finally when Tyrell accidently hit knocked out Abel's brother when he believed he was an attacker. Leon would go on to lose to Abel in an upset after a school boy pin. One week later Tyrell fought on the side of Kurt Noble and the recently Kailus Holmes to take on The Collective team of Frankie Alix, Dustin Douglas and Adam Abel, in which the winner would receive a title match with PWF Heavyweight Champion, Reck Maverick. The match saw Benevolence as the Special Guest referee, and realizing that nobody on his team could win under these circumstances, Tyrell took Benevolence out of the ring and the match, allowing noble to secure the victory for his team and a title shot. The brawl between Tyrell and Benevolence spilled backstage and eventually Mackenzie Tyrell tried to break it up, only to get clobbered by Jack who was wearing a pair of brass knuckles. Determined to get revenge for his sister, the following week Tyrell savagely attacked various Collective members, mainly Abel and Jeof Caravelle. That night he was scheduled to team with Noble to take on Benevolence and Alix, but as a result of his actions Tyrell was kicked out of the arena. Noble went into the match with Holmes at his side; however Tyrell made a return and helped lead his side to a victory. As a result of his actions Tyrell was suspended for a week, but he would hold a massive and successful protest outside the arena during a live show. A weeks following, Tyrell defeated Benevolence 3-to-2 in an Iron Man Match at Arch Enemies after entering overtime. Over the next few weeks Tyrell would continue to work with the new PWF Champion, Kurt Noble in battling The Collective. Over the next month or so Tyrell was keep his hot-steak alive following his win over Benevolence, defeating the likes of Caravelle, Lord Insane, and others. During this time Tyrell announced he deserved an opportunity at Noble's newly won PWF Championship, but first the on-going feud with The Collective needed to settle down. At Inconceivable Actions an Eight-man Elimination Tag Team Match for Noble's PWF Championship occurred pitting "Team Noble" (Kurt Noble, Leon Tyrell, Kailus Holmes, and Christian Kane) up against Collective members, Jack Benevolence, Jeof Caravelle, Adam Abel, and Frankie Alix. "Team Noble" would win with Noble as the sole-survivor, and thus he retained his Championship. The following week Tyrell was made the number one contender and it was announced he would meet Noble on July 12 down in Mexico City with the PWF World Heavyweight Championship on the line. Over the next weeks Tyrell would show his more calculating side by entering a battle of mind games with the Champ. It began when Tyrell refused to help Noble after the latter was assaulted by Delikado. The following week Tyrell teased assaulting Noble following with his match Johnny Slayer. When the match finally occurred both sides put on a match many are hailing one of PWF's finest, and despite a valiant effort on the challenger's part he came up short, losing to his own Widow's Wail but not after kicking out of the Noble Neckbreaker (being the first man in PWF history to do so). Despite this loss Tyrell was offered a final opportunity to defeat Kurt Noble at Feel the Burn. However, despite scoring victories over the likes of the Pristine Champion Adam Abel in the weeks leading up to the show, Leon still lost at Feel the Burn after taking a Noble Neckbreaker from the second rope. Following this loss to Noble, Tyrell began a feud with Josh Eagles. Things began with Eagles, after a Tyrell victory over Bruce Hendrickson, taunted the young star, berating him for his constant failures to best Noble and capture the PWF Championship. A match was soon booked for Price of Freedom, and in the weeks leading to it the two men went back and forth, exchanging verbal abuse and insights into one another's careers. Eagles believed that Tyrell was destined to be a never-was and that he would never have his moment in the limelight. On the other hand Tyrell believed that Eagles' time in the linelight was long gone, and that he would continue a downward spiral until his career was all but a memory. Tyrell went on the win the match at Price of Freedom via the Roaring Elbow, but was attacked by his opponet after the match, who stated it was all "luck." As his feud with Josh Eagles continued Tyrell began a kayfabe relationship with PWF's backstage interviewer, Renee Forte, who would at times, interject herself into matches to even the score against Josh and Jeska Eagles. The month of October was host to the second annual PWF Advent Cup. Tyrell was entered into Block C of the tournament, and went on to win it, picking up wins over Orge Lambart, "The Fat White Guy" Bart Sawyer, and Pristine Champion Delikado. The next supershow, a two night event called Honor or Horror which would take place on October 30 and 31 saw Tyrell in action twice. On Night 1 he defeated Josh Eagles in a Submissions Only Match despite the latter's obvious advantage in such a contest. Unfortuneatly on Night 2 Tyrell lost a Triple Threat in the Advent Cup Finals after Adam Abel pinned Josh Eagles to secure the win for himself. The next month Tyrell would lose a match for a Pristine Championship opportunity to Babylon (revealed later to be Jack Benevolence) due to interfearence from Eagles, and at Recurrence on December 6 he and Renee Forte lost to the team of Josh and Jeska Eagles in an inter-gender Tag Team Match. Over the month November Russell White had been looking to become Tyrell's manager, but the superstar declined. However at Recurrence White revealed that Tyrell had signed a new contract without knowing White had purchased it. As a result, he went into the employ of Russell White. In Wrestling :Finishing & Signature Moves :*The Widow's Wail (Gory Bomb) :*'The Window Maker' (Gory Neckbreaker) :*''The Rose Hold'' (Ankle Lock, applied with a Grapevine hold) :*'Roaring Elbow' :*'The Insuperable Lock' (Inverted Indian Deathlock) :*''The Bullet Ride'' (Harlem Hangover) :Regular Moves :*Pendulum Backbreaker :*Backbreaker :*Northern Lights Suplex :*German Suplex :*Snap Suplex :*Belly-to-Belly Suplex :*Cradle Suplex :*Snap DDT :*Standing Dropkick :*Missile Dropkick :*Brainbuster :*Set-up Enzigure :*Sleeper Hold :*STS Hold :*Elevated Boston Crab :Managers & Associates :*Matt Mathews (2004 -> 2008) :*Renee Forte (2009) :*Russell White (2009) :Nicknames :*'The Industry Standard' :*The Flower :*The New Wave :*PWF's Boy Wonder :*'The Tyrell Express' :*'Wrestling's Favorite Son' :Theme Music :*"As I Am" - Dream Theater (2008) :*"You're the Best" - Joe Esposito (2005 -> 2007, 2009 (briefly)) :*"Livewire" -Fozzy (2008 - 2009) :*'"Rock You Like a Hurricane" -The Scorpions (2009)' Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers